


True Love is...

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aisles of Echo Creek SuperCenter, Marco Diaz performs an act of true love for his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly, awkward slice of life fluff for the OTP while I am suffering.

It had been an average Saturday morning - at least, it had started out that way.

Marco had plans to relax on the couch in his pajamas for the first few hours of the morning…

...but a certain someone had taken his spot on the couch. Rather, the entire thing. Star had been mumbling nonsense, but it was enough nonsense for him to understand.

He had no idea why he offered to help with _it_.

But he did.

So that was why Marco Ubaldo Diaz found himself standing in Aisle 14 of Echo Creek SuperCenter, trying not to be embarrassed.

“Uh-huh,” Marco said slowly, as he shifted his cell phone from one ear to the next. “I know, I know, I got it. Star, I don’t think SuperCenter has that-” He hesitated, eyeing those who walked by him. “-but I’ll look, okay?”

He wasn’t given much of a reply. Just groaning and a few mumbles.

“Hang in there,” Marco added, holding back a laugh.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Star sighed.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes,” he assured.

He couldn’t even finish his sentence, seeing how she hung up on him. Maybe intentionally, or maybe accidentally. Marco didn’t exactly care to know. The only thing he knew was that he had to get in and get out of here, as fast as he could. He was practically running through the store, grabbing things off of shelves and throwing them in his basket.

He counted and recounted the items - the extra girly packages, the box of pain reliever, the sweet treats, he did good - and he double-checked the total and sighed to himself.

Okay.

_Okay._

Why, oh, why couldn’t there have been self-checkouts?

That would have made this so much easier…

Marco swallowed hard, and tossed up the hood of his hoodie, letting it drape over his face. He shuffled into line, looking down at the tacky tile floor- ugh. He wasn’t as if he didn’t want to do this, it was just a little …. weird. _He was a guy._

He dropped the basket onto the conveyor belt, letting it slide towards the cashier.

 _No_ , Marco was screaming in his head. **_No, no, no_**.

The cashier was a girl.

“Did you find everything you needed today?” she asked, in a sweet tone of voice while scanning the items - seemingly unfazed.

“Uh, yeah,” Marco muttered, as he fumbled for his wallet.

The cashier tapped a few buttons on the register and smiled. “That’ll be $35.67,” she said.

Marco’s jaw nearly fell. Who knew these sort of things could be so expensive? No wonder he heard so many complaints, they turned out to be beyond true.

“Here,” Marco said, shoving two twenties into the girl’s hand.

As the cashier counted out the change, she looked at Marco.

“Can I just say something?” she spoke up. “You’re a really good guy.”

“Wha?” Marco muttered, finally looking up.

The cashier giggled, “Not many boys would do something like this for your-?”

Marco stammered. “Girlfriend,” he admitted, albeit a little bashfully. “My girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” she said, handing him the bag containing his purchase along with his change and receipt. “You’re a real sweetheart. She’s lucky to have you.”

With a mumbled thanks, Marco nodded and practically dashed out of the store.

As he hung the bag onto the handlebar of his bike, his phone vibrated with a text.

**_Uggggggh :(  help!!!! --S_ **

Marco couldn’t help it, he playfully rolled his eyes. _On my way to save you :) --M_.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It was maybe a five minute bike ride, but when Marco got back home, he could have sworn that Star acted like she hadn’t seen him in five years. She practically squealed and he nearly fell over when she yanked him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Did you get the stuff? Did you, did you?” she said.

Marco looked up, and grinned at his girlfriend; slumming it with untamed hair, sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. She looked beyond adorable, but yes, he did notice a bit of flinching in her joy.

“Here you go,” he declared, holding out the bag to her.

“Thank you,” Star replied, with a relieved sigh.

She looked into the bag, and gasped.

“Double mocha chocolate chunk espresso ice cream? How did you find this?”

“I do what I can,” Marco said breezily.

“You’re literally the best,” Star mused, snatching him into a hug again and nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Marco chuckled, and returned the embrace. “I try. Now, what do you say we find something to watch On Demand and we can spend the rest of the day on the couch?” he asked. He lifted a finger, and smirked. “And yes, you can bring your ice cream.”

….he might have giggled a little when she stole a kiss from him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

It had been a good day, despite the brief drama and … awkwardness.

But Marco was surprised to see  _rainbow_ instead of red in the bathroom’s trashcan.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, Star is far luckier than I am. Anywho, comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
